Rencontre troublante
by Niacy
Summary: Le moine Sanzo est troublé, chaque jour un peu plus, par l'un de ses compagnons de route. Ou quand la limite entre le fantasme et la réalité devient imprécise... OS YAOI. Sanzo X ? Lisez et vous saurez !


Auteur : Niacy.

Titre : Rencontre troublante.

Disclaimer : Les persos de Saiyuki ne m'appartiennent pas, heureusement pour eux ! Nan, ils sont la propriété de Minekura Kazuya qui a bien de la chance.

Rating : T. Fic assez imagée mais cela reste soft. Plutôt qu'un lemon, je parlerai d'un lime acidulé et encore... J'en sais rien en fait.

Avertissement : pour les homophobes en puissance, à moins de ne pas avoir été assez clair dans mon résumé, il s'agit d'un OS YAOI, traitant donc de relations d'amour entre hommes ! Alors, du balai...

* * *

_Ceci est ma toute première fic sur le manga Saiyuki._

_J'ai découvert les aventures du quatuor il y a seulement deux mois grâce à Sévéya - Merci- et ai été séduite de suite par leurs natures d'anti-héros, l'humour subtile de l'auteur, le graphisme détonnant et j'en passe..._

_C'est un One-Shot sans prétention. Juste une envie subite d'écrire sur un perso que j'adore : Sanzoooo._

_Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire, que je ne maîtrise pas bien les personnages. Alors s'il y a des erreurs, je vous remercie à l'avance de me le signaler, afin de les corriger rapidement. J'espère que je ne vous décevrai pas._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture et à bientôt..._

_Biz, Niacy_

* * *

**Rencontre troublante**

* * *

L'astre solaire flamboyait de couleurs plus vibrantes et chatoyantes à mesure qu'il poursuivait sa descente lente et impérieuse vers l'horizon indécis qui se devinait droit devant. Des collines fièrement dressées se partageaient la part belle dans cette région désertique et caillouteuse. Des arbres, aux corps nus d'avoir trop rarement vu la pluie salvatrice inonder leurs racines avides, se hasardaient sur une terre à la couleur brune, érodée par un vent brûlant qui ne se lassait pas de marquer de son empreinte acérée la marque du temps. Des petits reptiles alanguis se gorgeaient des brûlants rayons du soleil avant d'affronter la nuit glaciale qui allait bientôt prendre ses aises et se révèlerait être le parfait négatif du paysage coloré qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

C'était au milieu de ce décor ingrat et agressif, qu'un véhicule s'engageait à allure moyenne, avec à son bord, les quatre rebuts hétéroclites que le Grand Bodhisattva Kanzeon avait décidé d'envoyer dans un pèlerinage vers l'ouest pour sauver le paradis terrestre du Togenkyo.

La jeep roulait doucement sur une route escarpée et sinueuse dans ce désert rouge où pratiquement rien ne heurtait la vue sur plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde. Assis confortablement à l'avant, sur le siège passager, Genjyo Sanzo ne pipait mot, l'esprit perdu dans ses sombres pensées.

Le vent s'insinuait dans ses cheveux blond cendré et se jouait de lui envoyer des grains de sables en plein visage. Visage qu'il avait fermé et sévère pour ne pas changer. Son regard améthyste s'assombrit soudainement lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'image troublante que lui renvoyait le rétroviseur. Ses lèvres se crispèrent davantage autour de sa cigarette, tirant sur le bâton blanc avec une avidité qui témoignait de toute sa mauvaise humeur.

Non pas tout à fait, cela. C'était autre chose. Ce n'était pas de la rancœur, ni de la colère. Il ne savait pas en fait. Et ça le frustrait d'autant plus. Sanzo n'aimait pas se poser toutes ces questions. Il n'en avait que faire de lui, en plus. Alors pourquoi était-il obnubilé par le Saru ? Ou devrait-il dire par son autre Lui ?

Il arracha une dernière bouffée de nicotine avant d'avoir les doigts brûlés par son mégot et envoya valser d'une pichenette maîtrisée cette sucette à cancer, qu'il ingurgitait de bonne grâce plusieurs fois par jour.

S'enfonçant au fond de son siège, ses pâles paupières se fermèrent en une tentative d'isolement, alors que son corps se faisait plus lourd malgré le ballottement de droite à gauche qui secouait le véhicule de toute part. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et ses mains gantées de noirs disparurent dans les larges manches de sa robe de bonze. Ses doigts effleurèrent, à travers le tissu épais, la crosse de son Smith&Wesson qui dormait près de son cœur. Un sourire mauvais s'esquissa l'espace d'une seconde avant de disparaître dans un pli amer.

Tentant d'oublier les bruits de fond mélodieux de deux imbéciles qui piaillaient dans son dos, le grand Sanzo se concentra sur l'objectif de sa mission première et se mit en tête de récapituler tous les faits qu'ils avaient pu regrouper concernant Kogaiji et la personne qui tirait les ficelles en coulisse.

Un coup de genou - vraisemblablement - traversa son siège pour atterrir bien gentiment et avec beaucoup de délicatesse, cela va sans dire, juste en plein milieu de sa colonne vertébrale. Les yeux violets du moine s'ouvrirent en grand, révélant cette fois-ci son envie meurtrière. Car là, c'était sûr qu'il allait se les faire ces putains de crétins. Se redressant vivement sur son séant, il se retourna, la mâchoire crispée pour leur exprimer sa façon de penser :

- Mais c'est pas fini, bande de débiles !! Vous pouvez pas vous tenir deux minutes tranquilles !

- C'est pas moi qui ait commencé, c'est lui !

- Assume tes conneries, le ouistiti !

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le singe, espèce de crapaud dégénéré ?

La conversation animée des deux énergumènes à l'arrière se tut, vite remplacée par leurs plaintes et gémissements mi-amusés mi-agacés, grâce à l'intervention du harisen de Sanzo qui distribuait des baffes à toutes volées. Après s'être soulagé et avoir enfin obtenu le silence, il se réinstalla dans son siège sous le regard complice et faussement courroucé de Hakkai qui le dévisageait de ses beaux yeux verts.

Le blond ne prit pas dessus et reposa son attention sur celui qui le préoccupait à l'arrière. Leurs regards se croisèrent via le reflet du rétroviseur extérieur et les prunelles dorés de Goku accrochèrent celles inquisitrices et colériques du moine. Perturbé plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant, il baissa la tête rapidement et enfonça son menton dans son cou. _Ne pas penser à lui, ne pas penser à lui, ne plus penser, tout court !_

Sa salive se bloqua au fond de sa gorge et son cœur se mit à battre beaucoup trop vite à son goût dans sa poitrine. _Putain de corps !_ A l'abri de la lumière, derrière ses paupières à nouveau closes, Sanzo le vit. Le visage du gamin... le visage de l'Autre. Et son souffle se coupa une longue seconde avant qu'il parvienne à en reprendre le contrôle.

Toujours cette vision qui le hantait, pas un moment de répit sans que cette image hors du temps n'envahisse son esprit.

Des yeux à la fois cruels et fascinants qui plongeaient intensément en lui… Des pupilles étrécies en deux fentes verticales qui se noyaient dans la couleur profonde et attrayante de l'or… Deux billes vicieuses qui brillaient sur un visage familier mais pourtant si différent... Deux orbes silencieux mais qui dévoilaient, non seulement, une grande soif de meurtre mais - et, c'est ce qui le troublait le plus - un appel au secours, un besoin d'apaisement, une demande d'amour qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler celles de Goku. Et ça, Sanzo ne savait pas comment l'interpréter, ni comment y répondre, ni même si cela était possible et encore moins si Lui pouvait satisfaire cette requête.

La voix douce et apaisante de Hakkai résonna à ses oreilles, lui signifiant l'arrêt du véhicule pour la nuit. Malgré un regard de tueur dont il était coutumier et son mécontentement avoué, l'ancien humain ne se départit pas de son sourire et confirma la fin du voyage pour la journée d'un ton qui se voulait sans appel.

Énervé, comme à l'ordinaire lorsqu'on n'obéissait pas à sa volonté, le bonze sortit du véhicule sans un mot, laissant le soin à ses 'serviteurs' de dresser le campement.

En fait, cela tombait bien. Il avait besoin de s'isoler un peu, de se retrouver en paix, loin des deux débiles qui se battaient encore pour une raison obscure, dont le haut moine se fichait éperdument.

La nuit embrassait les lieux désolés de ses grands bras, les recouvrant de sa sombre couverture piquetée d'étoiles. Le silence qui l'accompagnait toujours, berçait les oreilles des quatre pèlerins qui avaient échoué dans ce désert aride.

Depuis combien de temps, Sanzo s'était-il éloigné ? Il l'ignorait et s'en fichait royalement. Il s'était laissé entraîner par ses pas, furetant ici et là, entre deux rochers, seulement hypnotisé par le crissement de ses sandales Zôri sur la terre asséchée et craquelée qui geignait à son passage. Lourdement, il avait pris appui contre un bloc de pierre qui masquait sa présence aux autres et s'était abandonné à la 'méditation'. Ce qui va sans dire pour le bonze : une pause salutaire, bien à l'abri derrière un écran de fumée, libre de réfléchir ou de ressasser ses pensées moroses.

En l'instant, c'était encore et toujours la vision de Seiten Taisen qui le hantait. Ce yokai qui habitait Goku, deux entités dans un même corps, et qui le troublait plus que de raison. Pourquoi donc ? Cela faisait des jours et des jours qu'il tentait de trouver une réponse mais rien n'y faisait. A peine, cette vision le quittait que son regard se portait malgré lui - et pour son plus grand malheur - sur la silhouette juvénile mais pourtant puissante du Saru. Alors son corps le brûlait comme jamais, son cœur battait trop fort, sa respiration se faisait trop rapide, sa patience déjà plus que limitée disparaissait… et seules les colères et les coups portés par harisen interposé le soulageaient, avant que le remords ne prenne le dessus sur ses émotions. Remords ? Non, il ne dirait pas ça. Sanzo ne savait pas et Ne pas savoir agaçait profondément Sanzo. _P'tain, mais pourquoi est-ce que ça me tombe dessus ? N'en ai-je pas assez bavé ? Non content de m'emmerder la journée, il faut aussi qu'il hante mes nuits et mes pensées. _

- Tss, Baka Saru ! grommela-t-il.

Nonchalamment appuyé contre la roche, les jambes pliées devant lui soutenant ses coudes, le moinillon fumait tranquillement. Ses cheveux blonds virevoltaient sous la caresse glaciale du vent ; un filament doré caressa ses fines lèvres ce qui provoqua un phénomène rarissime : la naissance d'un faible sourire sur le visage austère du blond. A des années-lumières de cette contrée désolée, ses pensées l'emmenèrent dans un lieu chaud et apaisant, un endroit inconnu mais où il se sentait en sécurité…

Un grognement sourd attira son attention et ses prunelles violettes s'ouvrirent lentement. Son regard rencontra celui doré de son obsession. Planté debout face à face, il lui semblait que tout tournait autour de lui, autour d'eux. Une sorte de tourbillon invisible qui les isolait du monde environnant.

La folle ronde s'arrêta comme elle avait commencé. Il avait chaud tout à coup, beaucoup trop chaud. Son souffle se raréfiait et sa robe de moine lui semblait peser des tonnes sur ses épaules. L'air était sec et il faisait sombre autour d'eux. Cependant, il pouvait discerner les traits qui lui faisaient face. Pas de doute quant à l'identité de son vis-à-vis. Seiten Taisen.

Les rayons argentés de la lune éclairaient en partie la peau dorée du Yokai, lui conférant un attrait supplémentaire… Une sorte de curiosité malsaine, sauvage, attisait un feu ardent au fond de ses entrailles. De longues mèches châtains scintillaient, une sorte de couronne éthérée qui entourait le visage diantrement énigmatique de cet être qui le paralysait complètement. Les deux iris si particulières et attrayantes le fixaient étrangement, mélange de mystère, de cruauté et de désir…

Une main fine à la peau tannée s'approcha de son visage. Ce fut le cœur battant la chamade, que ses yeux se fermèrent sous la caresse délicate d'un ongle acéré qui dessinait la courbe de sa joue, soulignait sa lèvre inférieure avant de glisser sur son menton, de longer son cou gracile et de descendre plus bas. Toujours figé, le moine ne réalisa pas que sa robe avait perdu sa ceinture et que le poids de la lourde étoffe glissait le long de ses épaules, révélant des bras fins mais qu'on devinait musclés sous le cuir de ses longs gants noirs.

Il pourrait se défendre, l'éloigner et lui faire passer l'envie de s'amuser avec lui mais fallait-il encore que Sanzo le veuille.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine lorsque les doigts brûlants et aiguisés du Yokai effleurèrent la peau mise à nu de ses mains, maintenant libres de leurs protections de cuir ; frisson qui s'intensifia lorsque sous ses paumes, il rencontra le satin d'une peau divinement douce qui se hérissait sous ses caresses timides découvrant un torse puissant et imberbe sous ses doigts.

Sa respiration s'accéléra lorsqu'il sentit son corps s'approcher davantage du sien. Plus près, encore plus près. Le souffle brûlant de l'Autre se mêlait au sien qui se faisait de plus en plus court. L'émotion qui l'étreignait le déboussolait complètement, lui, le bonze Sanzo, le haut moine missionné par la Trinité Bouddhique. Force de constater qu'il venait de trouver son maître, celui qui d'un simple regard pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de lui, sans qu'il y puisse quoi que ce soit.

Sa bouche entrouverte, à la recherche de l'oxygène devenu subitement rare autour de lui, trembla légèrement sous la caresse humide d'une langue fourchue qui la redessinait tout entière. Un petit cri s'échappa de ses lèvres qui, douloureusement, réclamaient davantage de soin de la part de leurs homologues. Un souffle brûlant pénétrait sa bouche, sans qu'aucun contact ne soit établi, pourtant.

Son sang bouillait dans ses veines tandis que de subtiles sensations parcourraient tout son être au supplice. Les doigts agiles du Yokai parcourraient son dos, glissaient sur le tissu de cuir de son haut noir, entraînant à leur suite une déferlante de frissons enivrants. Un torrent enflammé incendiait son corps tout entier, ravageant chaque partie de son être, réveillant une soif ardente d'alimenter le brasier qui l'habitait.

Totalement déconnecté et hypnotisé, Sanzo partit à l'assaut des lèvres tentatrices, se laissa envahir par le désir de posséder l'autre, l'envie d'assouvir ses pulsions humaines qu'il se refusait. Mû par l'instinct, il s'oublia dans les bras de Seiten, ses propres mains trouvèrent leur chemin, l'une se perdant dans sa longue chevelure de soie, l'autre redessinant les muscles fins des pectoraux, d'un ventre plat, d'un dos puissant, d'une fesse rebondie... Une passion sauvage qu'il ne se savait pas capable l'envahit, le menant à prendre les rennes de cette danse sulfureuse que tout son être réclamait.

D'une poigne assurée, il plaqua contre la paroi glacée le Yokai qui émit un grognement de contentement enivrant. Une passion renouvelée les envahit tous les deux. Une joute agressive pourtant pourvue de tendresse eut lieu entre les deux futurs amants. Les vêtements furent extraits avec avidité, leurs corps ainsi mis à nu purent enfin s'exprimer librement. La peau claire, allant à la rencontre de son homologue hâlée, s'électrisant un peu plus à chaque contact. Chaque contact qui leur tirait un gémissement de plaisir non feint. Chaque gémissement qui trouvait son écho dans la bouche de l'autre, qui se voulait prisonnière volontaire et soumise.

Baisers ardents, caresses divines, souffles brûlants… Un tourbillon de sensations inconnues qui bouleversaient ses sens. Leurs désirs dressés allaient à la rencontre de l'autre, arrachant des soupirs lascifs aux deux hommes et des mouvements de hanches quémandeurs de plaisir. Une main curieuse s'aventura alors vers l'antre inconnu, s'insinuant dans le creux mystérieux de l'autre, préparant consciencieusement la venue prochaine d'un plaisir sans nom, prélude au ballet des deux corps qui se donneraient sans retenue aucune, pour la première fois.

Des mains pâles et avides agrippèrent une taille fine à la peau divinement douce, alors que de longues jambes s'enroulèrent machinalement autour des reins du bonze envoûté. Leur bouche scellée l'une à l'autre était le lieu d'un échange mutin entre leurs langues curieuses et affamées. La passion les possédait de plus en plus avec une rage certaine, à mesure que les secondes passaient.

Deux regards fiévreux se croisèrent, interrompant le tourbillon ardent dans lequel les deux hommes se laissaient tomber avec délice : des prunelles améthyste où désir et stupre se mêlaient leurs donnant par la même un attrait quasi-divin ; des yeux dorés où des pupilles étrécies semblaient lire en l'autre et s'abandonner volontiers au plaisir voluptueux de la chair.

Deux orbes qui ne lâchaient pas tandis que le désir inquisiteur de Sanzo s'emparait du corps de Seiten Taisen. A peine, un plissement d'yeux sous l'intrusion douloureuse mais bienfaitrice ; tout juste une lèvre mordillée au moment divin de la possession de l'autre. L'immobilité des deux corps, toujours captif du regard énigmatique et unique de l'autre, le partage silencieux d'un bonheur qui bientôt les envahirait tout entier.

Un mouvement de hanche en arrière… Un grognement plaintif de sentir l'autre s'éloigner…

Nouveau rapprochement des deux corps… Un cri douloureusement jouissif qui chantait à son oreille…

Balancement doux et contenu d'un fessier, à la pâleur révélée par les éclats impudiques de la lune… Un soupir lascif qui s'étouffe dans une morsure sauvage dans le cou offert du blond…

Un autre aller-retour puissant dans l'antre brûlant du brun... Des griffes qui se plantent dans la peau diaphane qui les accueille...

Et un grondement appréciateur qui se dégage de leurs gorges en chœur.

Sanzo était en lui, le sentait tout autour de lui. Ses mouvements de bassin s'accélérèrent, accompagnés du murmure délicieux des gémissements du Yokai qui résonnaient à ses oreilles, son souffle court qui se perdait dans son cou, ses lèvres brûlantes qui parcourraient sa peau vierge de tout contact jusqu'alors.

Le plaisir indicible de ne faire qu'un avec l'autre, de s'oublier totalement…

La joie de sentir le corps de l'autre se faire guimauve sous sa bouche, de ressentir la passion ardente qui animait son amant sous sa main qui montait et descendait sur son désir dressé…

Le bonheur absolu de se perdre dans ce corps chaud et serré, de se noyer dans les prunelles brumeuses qui se fermaient à demi sous ses coups de reins énergiques…

Enfin, la jouissance totale, l'explosion des sens, l'abandon ultime dans les bras noués autour de son cou, la perte de contrôle délicieuse qui liait deux êtres pour l'éternité…

Puis, le souffle court qui se faisait haletant, les lèvres qui se retrouvaient avec tendresse et douceur, le baiser qui résumait toute la passion de leur étreinte…

Un sourire timide sur le visage d'ordinaire sévère du moine, un rictus amusé mais non moins aimant sur les traits sauvages du Yokai ; tous deux, toujours prisonniers des ondes enchanteresses de l'orgasme puissant qui les avaient fauché.

Et le temps qui semble s'être arrêté un instant. Une pause sensuelle et sauvage qui rassérénait son corps et son âme. La paix, enfin.

- zo… Sanzo !

D'un sursaut, le moine ouvrit les yeux, perdu et démuni tout à coup. Ses orbes améthyste scannèrent les alentours. Ses mains gantées se posèrent sur son torse recouvert par sa robe de moine. Le souffle court et pantelant, il tourna la tête et tomba nez à nez avec Goku qui le dévisageait avec curiosité.

- Ça va pas, Sanzo ?

- Si, pourquoi ? grogna-t-il en pur réflexe défensif.

- Tu es sûr ? Tu devais dormir, tu ne m'as pas entendu arriver ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes, Saru ?

Le regard sombre du moine cloua sur place le jeune homme qui se releva pour reculer d'un pas, devant la mine renfrognée du blond.

- On t'a cherché partout. J'ai vraiment trop la dalle ! Tu viens ?

- Ouais, marmonna-t-il.

Se passant la main sur le front d'où quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient, Sanzo suivit des yeux, la silhouette légère de Goku s'éloigner vers le campement. Un instant, sa vision se troubla lorsque le jeune homme se retourna pour le saluer de la main. Un doute l'assaillit devant le sourire outrageusement grand qu'il lui renvoyait. Un rictus presque amusé, le même que celui de...

Les blonds sourcils se froncèrent, alors qu'une nouvelle cigarette prenait place entre ses lèvres.

Et à nouveau, cette chaleur délicieuse et dérangeante qui brûlait ses entrailles. Décidément, il ne s'en sortirait jamais. Quoi qu'il fasse, il serait toujours prisonnier de ce désir inavouable, de ce plaisir coupable qu'il ressentait lorsque ses yeux violets parcourraient le mouvement gracieux des muscles du Saru.

Car Goku ou Seiten Taisen, le problème était le même, n'est-ce pas ? Il en avait atrocement conscience. C'était un souhait impossible à réaliser. Cela resterait à jamais un rêve inaccessible pour le moine.

S'asseyant autour du feu, Sanzo rejoignit la joyeuse troupe pour un repas encore une fois bruyant.

- C'est à moi, ça, espèce de kappa dégénéré !

- Y'a pas ton nom d'écrit dessus, con de singe !

Deux coups de harisen virevoltèrent dans les airs, atterrissant sans tendresse sur les têtes brunes et écarlates des deux abrutis qui lui vrillaient les tympans :

- Bouclez-là !

- Mais Sanzo, c'est pas...

- J'vais vous buter, bande de grumeaux !

BANG. BANG.

Deux imbéciles qui s'accroupissent avec hâte devant les rafales de balles qui sifflent au dessus de leurs têtes.

Un moine carrément colérique qui arbore un sourire sadique et amusé devant les mines déconfites des deux troubles-fêtes.

Et la voix joviale de Hakkai de troubler le silence imposé par le bonze :

- Encore une soirée calme en perspective !

* * *

_Voili, voilà..._

_J'hésite encore entre écrire une suite à cet OS, une vision de Goku sur Sanzo ou bien d'arrêter là, le massacre ! _

_Si l'envie vous dit, faites-moi signe !_


End file.
